Innocence
by Sarah Ainsworth
Summary: -SongFic- Anna se ha esforzado mucho en su entrenamiento Itako y queda algo débil y lastimada al cuidado de su joven prometido,lo que la hace reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos


Era una tarde de lluvia en Fumbari, dos jóvenes estaban dentro de una habitación uno de ellos algo lastimado y cansado mientras el otro se encargaba de atenderla y cuidar de su reposo,esta joven llamada Anna había sufrido un incidente en su entrenamiento,por lo tanto se encontraba muy débil y al cuidado de su prometido,Yoh,aunque ella odiaba admitirlo,tenia tiempos de debilidad como cualquier ser humano común,bueno,no muy común...Odiaba admitir las cosas, pero mas que nada odiaba admitir su amor a ese idiota y despreocupado Yoh señ ademas de ser la reina de las nieves era la reina del orgullo,no podría permitirse ese placer de confesar tus sentimientos a la personada amada.

-Oye,Yoh... -dijo suavemente y algo cansada-

-¿Si Annita? ¿sucede algo? -dijo sonriente Yoh,intentando reconfortarla

-¿Puedes poner este disco en la grabadora...?

-¿Cual? -dijo sorprendido Yoh,su joven prometida no solía escuchar música,bueno,que el supiera-

-El que esta sobre el armario...

Luego de dar unas vueltas pudo dar con el dichoso una tapa blanca con alas negras y no parecía ser de algún artista conocido,pero si Annita lo escuchaba,debe ser bueno. Puso el CD dentro de la grabadora y volvió a sentarse junto a canción comenzaba a sonar,era una melodía triste,pero se veía cargada de sentimientos. Yoh se puso a escuchar detenidamente la canción para poder comprender.

Waking up I see that everything is okay

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

[Levantandome veo que todo esta bien

La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta muy bien

Despacio miro a mi alrededor y estoy tan sorprendida

Pienso acerca de las cosas pequeñas que hacen grande a la vida

No podría cambiar nada de esto

Este es el mejor sentimiento]

Yoh se puso a pensar. ¿De verdad su prometida pensaba así? ¿Que cosas hacían que ella este tan feliz? Su infancia fue un infierno,y nunca mostró una sonrisa,al menos no delante de publico. ¿Que era la razón de su felicidad interna? Mas bien ¿QUIEN?. Siguió escuchando así podría comprender mejor.

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect, please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

[Esta Inocencia es brillante,espero que esto permanezca

Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora

Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase]

Al terminar esa frase, de un solo movimiento Anna SU Annita se aferro a ,sorprendido aun,acepto el abrazo y esa simple muestra de vez,el era la razón de su felicidad,pero ella nunca lo dijo,era de seguía apegado a su prometida, siguió analizando la canción.

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here

It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

[Encontré un lugar tan seguro, no es un solo rasgón

La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta tan claro

Siento calma y que pertenezco, estoy tan feliz aquí

Esto es tan fuerte y ahora me dejé ser sincera

No podría cambiar nada de esto

Este es el mejor sentimiento ]

Anna POV

Esa canción esa simple canción demostraba lo que ella sentía por Yoh,lo protegida que se sentía entre sus brazos, ella era orgullosa,pero necesitaba demostrar ese cariño que tuvo retenido tanto tiempo,ella lo amaba,y hasta donde ella sabia sus sentimientos eran suavemente y se aferro mas a su prometido,y de este solo pudo ver una sonrisa como respuesta que parecía decir "Siempre estaré contigo".Esto la hizo ruborizarse y sonreír también, quería disfrutar este momento.

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect, please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry...

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away

'Cause I need you now

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful

This moment is perfect, please don't go away

I need you now, it makes me wanna cry

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by...

Omnisciente

La canción estaba terminando con la misma melodía que al principio,pero la diferencia es que ahora dos jóvenes shamanes estaban juntos,dejando a un lado su timidez y pudiendo expresar lo que sentían desde hace tiempo. Yoh se acerco suavemente a la cara ruborizada de Anna,y en ese momento se hundieron en un profundo y dulce beso,haciendo una promesa de amor y lealtad por el resto de sus vidas.

¡Ja! ¡Me estaba muriendo en el final! ¡Dejen reviews y que sean positivos O3O!

Si desean escuchar la canción es

Innocence-Avril Lavigne

¡Adiosito,y los veo en Dead Memories!


End file.
